KH
by Flight100
Summary: A really long Kingdom Hearts story :) Axel pairing, and my OC is strange because I got to know her as I typed, I didn't know her beforehand, but she gets much less confusing after awhile! Please R&R (I'm bad at summaries, the story is probably a lot better than it sounds!)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I'm rewriting this story 'cuz I got SO MANY things very wrong, and I wasn't happy with how I wrote it, so here's a much better chapter ^-^ Please R&R and enjoy! **

**Chapter 1 An Unexpected Drop!**

I opened my eyes, blinked and stifled the urge to groan and fall back asleep as I noted that is was bright outside, a little brighter than when I usually woke up, meaning I'd slept in. I actually did groan when I looked at the calendar. I instantly knew what what in store for me today: dreading next week, probably having half the town getting on my nerves, and having Viridis pester me all day. It was the seventeenth on January, my birthday. Whoohoo. At least it was Saturday, meaning that I didn't have to work at the potion shop. Having a little bit of extra sleep was always the highlight on my week.

Then my mind wandered to what was drawing near, like it had been for the past two years. "It's been nearly three years now. Time sure goes by fast, doesn't it, Lea?" I mumbled, taking out the watch he'd given me the week before he was consumed by Heartless (it had a picture of us in it). Two weeks before that Isa had been the victim. I couldn't even figure out why they would bother to come here. This town was very secluded, but it was connected to a much bigger part of land. What always spiked my curiosity was how they almost never attacked anyone in the water.

We were by the sea, and if you were swimming there wasn't much you could do to defend yourself, it was an easy kill. So why would they always go after the people on land? I tried to get my mind off of them as I went through my morning routine: having a shower, eating breakfast and then trying to figure out a way to waste my time until this day was over. When I'd finally settled on reading a book, there was a knock on my door and I went to open it. "Hello, Viridis." I greeted him, definitely much less cheery than I would have pretended. He could be very annoying. But he knew me well enough to not take any offense at my tone, because since Lea and Isa had been gone, I didn't really ever get happy about things.

"Hey Vixi! Happy birthday!" He greeted me back, smiling in his ever-so-cheery way. Sometimes I would find his friendliness very comforting, but I really didn't want to deal with anything today.

"Glad you remembered, now if only I could forget." I sighed. "Come on, you can't be sad on your birthday! I have a surprise for you!" He replied. Before I could react or even tell him that I just wanted to be alone, he grabbed me and I grabbed my door handle, pulling it shut before I was practically dragged along (and luckily, I always carried my house keys and my watch!).

I wasn't sure whether to be grateful or annoyed. A bit of both. And since I probably wouldn't say anything nice if I opened my mouth at this moment, I just kept it shut. There was two places I guessed he could be dragging me as we neared Town Center: the cake shop and the potion shop. Though why he'd wanna go there was beyond me. He didn't really care about potions unless he really needed them. I found making them to be an art. I had recently mastered making mega potions, which was helpful for the groups in town who went out to fight the Heartless whenever they came. Their numbers had recently doubled, and usually everyone carried around a weapon, even though we didn't have many come from the start. It wasn't too bad, but they were complete monsters! I brought myself out of my thoughts as we neared the cake shop (as I'd suspected).

"So why are we here?" I asked him. "I told you, it's for your surprise!" He said. Gosh, for a fifteen-year-old he acted like such a kid sometimes! I looked at the windows, and the blinds were drawn, but there was a crack wide enough for me to see through, and when I saw all the people in there I pulled my hand away from Viridis's. "Let's go in!" He urged, stepping towards the door, "Please? I don't really get the chance to make you smile very often…" I wasn't exactly sure what to make of that.

It was a sweet thought, though. "How about we just take a walk? I'm not in the mood for cake." I sighed. Really, I was never in the mood for cake, I hated it. He seemed to think about it for a minute, and then nodded. "Okay, but I have something to show you! ...Wait here, I need to tell everyone." then he ran inside the building. A few minutes later we were walking away, and I just kinda followed him, since he was going in a very solid path. _Is he even thinking about where he's going or is he just very intent on going somewhere?_ We were nearing the hill (well, there were lots of hills here, but this one was my favorite, it gave you a perfect view of the sunset melting into the ocean)

"Close your eyes!" Viridis said excitedly. "Why?" I asked suspiciously. "Because I have a present for you, and you can't see it yet!" He laughed in reply. I sighed, but complied, and he led me up the hill (I went slow because, though I was well aware of where the oak tree was that rested here, I wasn't taking any chances). "Okay, open them! ...Ta-da!" He exclaimed as my eyes fell on a pair of hang gliders. "Oh, uh… great, you get to take a friend flying…" I was a little bit confused. "Yeah, you!" He grinned.

_Oh, now I get it! This is a joke!_ I started giggling a bit, which turned into all-out laughter. I saw his grin fade a bit, though, as he said, "Why are you laughing?" He sounded so genuinely confused, that I couldn't help but laugh more! "You wanted to make me smile, and you did a great job! This is hilarious!" I managed to say. "Why?" He was no longer smiling and now looked REALLY confused. _Uh-oh_. My laughter faded away quickly. "Uh, you mean… you're serious?! You want me to _dive off a very high cliff_ with that?!" I gawked at him. "Well, yeah! It's gonna be so much fun!" He told me, smile returning.

Had I really never told him…? Not once, in any conversation?! Well, if it'd get him off my back… or was it really worth it? I hadn't really ever jumped off a cliff to see if it _was_ that bad, but I'd seen other people do it (this particular cliff led right to a trench in the water). Not only was I absolutely _terrified_ of heights, but since the Heartless were coming more and more it was a VERY bad idea to get in the water. Especially very deep water. Why had I answered the door?! I walked up to the metal-and-cloth contraption, wondering if it would actually be able to hold me up. Instead of looking down, I just imagined that nothing would go wrong, and I could just do this. So Viridis and I got strapped in and I knew I was going to regret this. "Ready?" No. "Set? DIVE!" Viridis yelled, running and jumping off. Unfortunately, as I was about to chicken out, his glider hit mine and… well… it all went downhill from there. Literally.

I couldn't even scream as the wind rushed around me and I plummeted down towards the ocean. Luckily it was water and to such a height that you'd die from it, but still! When I was halfway down a particularly strong gust lifted me up enough so I was partially gliding. I was still heading down. I tried my best to get control of it for a few seconds and finally figured it out. I just wanted to land, or close my eyes or _something_, but I spotted something in the water. I was close enough to see that they were shadows. Heartless.

"VIRIDIS! HEAD TO SHORE!" I yelled as loud as I could. Hopefully he could hear me, I'd have to swim back, but he might actually be able to make it. I wasn't going to let those little creeps get to town! I unbuckled the safety straps and dropped into the water, to breathless from adrenaline to scream, and I focused all my energy on getting out of reach of the Heartless before they spotted me. I couldn't keep my vision clear enough to see them, however, because the saltwater kept getting in my eyes. It stung so badly, but there wasn't much I could do about it right now. When I saw something black in front of me, I stopped swimming and attempted to wipe my eyes so I could see better.

I should've kept a closer eye on them. I was surrounded! I knew that fighting would be useless (I was barely keeping afloat as it was!), so I did the only thing that came to mind: I dove under the water, hoping they couldn't get me as I continued swimming. After a moment I felt something, and I started seeing colorful lights, then everything went black.

**Sorry if these chapters are short, I usually keep it short to keep it from getting boring or becoming stupid because I can't think of anything :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hello Kupos! No, I'm not a Moogle, I just like saying that :P Enjoy this chapter! :D**

I opened my eyes and wondered what in the world had happened. Why am I covered in seawater? I proceeded to cough the liquid from my lungs until it all rushed back to me: Viridis, hang gliding, and Heartless. The Heartless! I had to get my staff, and get back to the water and- Where am I? I was in some strange room that I couldn't ever remember seeing. Then again, I was having trouble remembering things there was one very important thing I remembered. I reached into my pocket and felt my watch. If there were two people I NEVER wanted to forget, it was Lea and Isa. I looked around some more and finally stood up.

There were lots of comfortable-looking couches, tables, and windows that were so large they took up an entire wall. What I found interesting was the heart-shaped moon outside. This was all very nice, but I had to figure out where I was. I saw a doorway and started to make my way towards it, but before I had gotten very far there was this black… thing, and someone appeared out of nowhere!

It really freaked me out, and I quickly took a few steps back, letting out a shriek as I did so. It was a guy with silver hair, and I had no idea who he was, nor did I care. I just wanted to get out of here. "Ah, you're awake. Are you well?" He asked. Oh, so he knew I was passed out and he just dumped me on the floor of some weird unknown place and then tries to scare me half to death?! "Define 'well'. Because if 'well' means 'not at all angry, confused or ready to get out my weapon and attack' then no, I'm not." I scowled.

"It seems you have no weapon with you at this moment, so if that was your plan, you will have to reconsider." He explained. I knew that. Just because I didn't actually have my weapon doesn't mean I wouldn't have done it. "Where am I? How did I get here? And why did you appear out of nowhere?! Scaring people like that won't get you anywhere." I told him. "You felt no fear." He replied. "What?" "The Heartless took your heart, and you became a Nobody. Nobodies do not have emotion, therefore you felt no fear." 

Now I was even more confused. No heart? Nobody? I really wanted to knock some sense into this weirdo. "...So how do I get back to my house? I really would like to be armed in case I come across some Heartless." That would definitely be helpful. And I didn't trust this guy. "Actually, you simply have to think of what weapon you fight with, and it will come to you.

Now, follow me." "Why?" "You seem tired. I'm taking you to your room." "You have a room for me?" "Yes. Do you question everything?" "Well let's see here… strange place, I'm having trouble remembering a few things, I don't know WHAT you mean by 'Nobody' and I'm a naturally curious person. Yes, I will have lots of questions. Does this happen to everyone who's beaten by the Heartless?" "No. Only people with exceptionally strong hearts can retain their original form once they become a Nobody." 

That doesn't explain what you mean, doofus. He suddenly started walking away, probably wanting to put an end to my questions, and I followed him because 1) I didn't have much of a choice anyway, I had no idea where I was or how to get out, 2) he was correct in assuming that I was tired and 3) if I could really just think of my weapon and it'd come, I probably wasn't in too much danger. When we came to the door that was supposed to be "mine" he nodded at me and left. I looked at the time. It was 9:57 PM! How'd it get that late? Was it that late before? Was I passed out on the floor for that long or was I in the water for a long time? I swear, if this is a kidnapping, that guy must have a death wish. Too tired to think anymore, I laid down on the bed and drifted off.

**Sorry this was so short, it's just a really short chapter, I promise there'll be longer chapters :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Heya kupos! School is making it hard to write, so chapters probably won't be uploaded nearly as frequently. If you think something should be changed, or you just want to help me with my spelling/grammar (I know I'm TERRIBLE at grammar) please feel free to review or whatever :) (oh, and if you think I'm getting someone's personality wrong, please tell me! I tend to do that a lot, especially with Axel and Demyx because they just seem like the kind of characters to be a lot less serious than they should.)**

I tossed and turned in my sleep, having a terrible nightmare of plunging off a cliff and as the ground came rushing up I tried to grab something, anything, but… I woke up. And I couldn't for the life of me remember why I was in this strange room. It resembled mine in some ways (the nightstand beside my bed, and the black-and-red-checkered blankets) but I could tell that it wasn't. I faintly remembered some creep with silver hair telling me I have no heart anymore. I also realized that I hadn't gotten his name, and I was smart enough to not tell him mine. I still wasn't sure how to get out,

so instead of trying to escape and possibly being caught, I just searched around for clean clothes. I wasn't actually expecting there to be any, but strangely enough I found some in the dresser. Everything was my size and black… _Does he know that it's my favorite color or what? _This was creepy.

As far as I could tell, the halls were silent (I pressed my ear against the wall to listen for people, just in case), and I crept out of the room with the new clothing and tried to find a bathroom, which was just around the corner. When I came back out I realized this place was so big that I wouldn't know where to start looking for someone, let alone an exit! I walked through the hallways and saw a door marked "Grey Room" and decided to go in. When I did I almost ran into a guy with dirty blonde hair in front of me.

"Oh, hey there! I'm Demyx!" He greeted (in a VERY funny voice, I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing out loud), not at all surprised to see a stranger standing in front of him. "I'm…" I trailed off, realizing that I couldn't remember my name, "uh, I don't really know..." _How can I forget my own name?!_ "Have you seen a guy with silver hair around here? Orange-ish eyes, really confusing…?" I asked. I could tell that he was confused for a minute. "Oh, you mean Xemnas! Probably in the meeting room." He shrugged.

"Would you mind taking me there? I need answers." I said. I considered calling Xemnas a jerk, but if Demyx was my only way of finding him then I wasn't going to mention that. And I had NO idea what these guys were capable of. Demyx nodded to my question enthusiastically and started to lead the way. Demyx seemed very… happy. Happy, or just ignorant enough to not care how evil Xemnas seemed, I couldn't tell. Seriously, the guy gave me the creeps! Soon Demyx stopped in front of another door and gestured to it. "If he's not in there you can come back to the Grey Room and hang out." He said cheerfully. "Alright. Thanks." I said, going into the room. I spotted Xemnas right away, talking to someone with blue hair.

I immediately wanted to leave. The guy looked almost more intimidating than Xemnas. In fact, he kinda looked familiar, but I didn't really feel like talking to any more weirdos. Luckily neither of them spotted me, and it seemed that the conversation was over within a couple minutes, because the blue-haired guy left. I gave a small sigh and walked closer to Xemnas, which is when he finally noticed me. "Hi. I was wondering why I can't remember my name. And when I can leave." I greeted as friendly as I possibly could, "And while I'm at it, I still need your name."

"Your name is Vixix. Memory loss is a common side effect of being knocked out and losing your heart. I'm afraid that you cannot leave right now." He replied. "If you're still under the impression that I 'don't have emotion', then you're wrong. Anyway, your name?" I questioned. I _was_ going to find a way out, no matter what he said. "You may call me Master Xemnas."

"...Excuse me?" "Is there a problem?" He had no idea how big of a nerve he'd just hit. After all of this, I was NOT going to tolerate that. "Yes, for your information, I had a master, and you sure as hell aren't him!" I had gradually raised my voice, but I didn't care, and as soon as I'd finished yelling at him I stalked out of the room.

"The jerk! 'Master'! Really?!" I ranted to myself as I stormed down hallway after hallway, not knowing or caring where I was going. _This is probably the best time to get out of this place. He can't keep me here._ So I started searching the entire place for an exit. I searched two floors before going back to the room provided for me. No luck in finding an exit at all! So instead of trying to escape physically, I retreated into my thoughts, and that was where I stayed for about three and a half hours before I started to get hungry. I finally decided to make my way through the halls and go to the kitchen,

which I'd found while searching for a way out. It was one floor down and actually rather cozy. I made a sandwich and then walked to the Grey Room in hopes that Xemnas was there so I could demand to leave again.

Unfortunately, only Demyx was there. "Hey! Did you remember your name?" He asked. Suddenly his cheerfulness made my bad mood even worse. "Actually, I sort of do. Is there any way to get out of here?" If I couldn't get Xemnas to let me out, maybe I could get Demyx to help me. But he started to look a little uncomfortable. "Actually, Xemnas told everyone that you're not allowed to leave… Honestly it made me wonder what you said to him. He's always saying 'Nobodies don't have emotions' but he really looked angry." And apparently Xemnas being angry wasn't a good thing. Well, I liked that I was able to annoy him a bit.

"I have no regrets for what I said." I told him, "Why can't I leave? I have a job that I really have to get back to."

"Well, Xemnas wants you to join the Organization. That's probably the only reason he didn't turn you into a Dusk!" "...What's a Dusk?" "A Nobody, but it's different than us. You'll probably see them around the castle. Um, don't fight them, or you might get on Xemnas's last nerve…" He warned. "Oh, really? Now all I need is to find my weapon. You know, you keep calling him Xemnas, does he ever get mad about that?" "Nope! Why?"

"He told me to call him 'Master Xemnas' and then I yelled at him." "You actually yelled at him?!" "Yeah." "Wow…" I continued to talk to him for a bit, and actually enjoyed it, after we got off the subject of Xemnas and me getting the heck out of there. After he left I went back to my room and stayed there until I fell asleep, because I sure wasn't going to go looking for any other creeps that might live here.

**Hope you liked this chapter :D Just wondering for future chapters, what do you guys think of Saix Puppy jokes? Saix is one of my favorite characters, so I think it's kinda weird, but if you like it I might make a reference to it ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Gosh it's been awhile since I updated this! Sorry, I just get really stuck sometimes, but I finally finished this chapter! :D Enjoy!**

I had been at this weird castle for a week now, and I'd yet to see Xemnas again. But I'd also met Xigbar, Larxene, Roxas, Xion and Xaldin, and after a few days I became friends with Demyx. He was definitely the least annoying person here, and very easy to get along with (Roxas and Xion weren't really annoying, just quiet, and hadn't talked to me much). He kept telling me that I needed to meet everyone, but they're usually off on missions or just not around. And after my first (and only) encounter with Larxene, I didn't know if I could take meeting anyone else. I'd never met anyone that was such a jerk, even Xemnas seemed nice compared to her!"Hey Demyx!" I waved at him.

"Hellooooo!" He replied, "I know you haven't met Saix! And since you're starting missions soon, you really need to! Come on!" He bounded over to the guy with blue hair who'd been talking with Xemnas the other week. I followed, though a little less excitedly, and stood next to Demyx. Saix was looking over some notes as Demyx talked to him.

"Hey Saix! This is Vixix!" Demyx told him. He glanced up from his papers for a moment. "I know. You will be getting your first mission tomorrow." He informed me before going back to his papers. "You know, you look really familiar. Have we met before?" I asked. "Perhaps." He replied. _Yeah, there's something about him that I just feel like I've seen before…_ I just stared at him for a few seconds, and then it clicked and I was more confused than my first day here, but I was also really happy.

"Isa!" I exclaimed, wrapping an arm around him. It was a little difficult to give him a hug when his hands were full, so I let go. "Vixix, you will respect my personal space." He told me, giving me a glare. Gosh, he was acting weird. "Okay… why are you here? How long have you been working here?" I asked, thinking of at least ten more questions I could've asked. For a second, I thought I saw a bit of amusement on his face, maybe because I was still asking questions and curious about everything, but then it passed.

"I take it that means you haven't met many of the other members yet." He said. The meaning of what he said didn't make any sense to me. "What?" I asked. "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't ask me many questions, Vixix." No other explanation? At all? "You're confusing both of us." Demyx told him. "Both of you will find out exactly what I mean at a later time.

For now, I suggest that you go to the Superior. He was looking for you earlier." Saix finished, and I assumed that he meant Xemnas just wanted to see me. I kind of wanted to apologize for yelling at him, but the fact that he was still confining me here was always what stopped me from trying to find him and just say sorry. Did I even really feel confined anymore?

Weirdly enough, no. "Vixix, must I repeat myself?" Saix asked, and I realized I was still standing there just kind of staring at him. "No, I'll go. But as for respecting your space, I don't think so." I grinned before giving him another hug and then turning to walk away. "See you later then." I told him.

Demyx caught up to me after I left the room. "You… HUGGED Saix?! SAIX?!" He exclaimed. I looked at him and grinned in amusement at his expression. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes were so wide it must have hurt to do so. "Yeah, something wrong with that? And where can I find Xemnas…?" I questioned. "Yeah, he's going to kill you!" Demyx squeaked. At that, I broke down laughing. "What's so funny about that?!" He asked. "Oh… Oh, you were… serious?" I giggled after calming myself a bit.

"Yes!" He answered. "Demyx, Isa literally wouldn't hurt a fly. I very highly doubt that Saix is much different." I told him, "So where is Xemnas?" "I don't know where he is every second of the day, you know." "Well, you've gotta know the places he's in the most if he happens to not be in the meeting room." "If he's not, I'll start suggesting other places he might be. But we really only see him in there." "Alright then." I half followed Demyx and then knocked on the meeting room door when we approached it.

"Come in." I heard Xemnas say. "I'll be in the Grey Room." Demyx mumbled before leaving. I opened the door and went in. _Alright, before he even says anything, just apologize for being a jerk. _"Hey, I need to talk to you about something…" I started, and he looked up at me (he was standing on the ground instead of being on his throne-like chair). "As do I. You haven't learned of your element yet. Correct?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah… But that's not why I came. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, for yelling at you…" I ended a little less confidently than I would have liked. Apologizing wasn't something I did often, and saying it to Xemnas felt like saying "I surrender". He didn't say anything for a moment, but looked faintly surprised. "Might I ask what prompted that?" He finally said. "I just don't really like to hold a grudge." I answered.

_For too long, anyway._ "Very well then." He nodded, "I'd like you to try finding your element before starting any missions." "I don't know how I'm supposed to do that, but okay." "It will come to you. In the meantime, try meeting the rest of the members, you might share an element. You are dismissed." I headed out of the room immediately, not wanting to spend even more time in there. _So, where do I find the other members? Who haven't I met? Maybe Demyx will know!_ I walked to the Grey Room and found Demyx playing his sitar on a couch. "Hey! How'd it go?" He asked.

"Good. Would you mind helping me find the other members? Anyone I haven't met yet." "Sure! Um… Vexen might be in his lab." "Alright then, where's that?" "I'll show you." He got up and I followed him through the castle until he stopped at a door labeled "LAB". I knocked and after a minute the door opened, and I couldn't believe my eyes. "Master Even?!" I asked.

**Confused? I hope so! I'm not ever going to explain why she calls him that in the story, so if you want to know, PM me or something ^-^**


End file.
